The Stray Dog
by Doodlebug Diva
Summary: A Renruki one-shot and Some Ichihime. Enjoy.


**This is just a little story Between Renji and Rukia. Enjoy. All rights to Tite kubo. A bit Ichihime. But mostly Renruki.**

**I always been the street Dog and I'm sick of it. All I do is howl at the moon. I ain't got the guts to jump at them ~ Renji **

It was normal day in Karakura Town. Renji was sent to human world for mission. He decided to go on patrol. While leaping from building from building. Till he came to a stop as he saw Short raven Hair and Spiky-Orange hair he realized it belonged to Ichigo and Rukia. Renji heart came to a stop.

"Why are they alone and Why does Ichigo look nervous?." Renji thought with a pained expression.

He went to the next building and he could hear their conversation.

"Rukia.." Ichigo said with blush adoring his cheeks.

"What is it Idiot?." Rukia asked with annoyance.

"I've been Meaning to tell you this..."

"Tell me what?."

"Rukia... I love you."

Both Renji and Rukia expression changed to shock. Renji couldn't believe his ears. Ichigo his closest friend admitting his love to His Love life since Childhood.

"Ichigo... I'm..."

Renji couldn't take it anymore so he ran away from the scene. He went jumping building from building. Renji didn't notice warm liquid streaming down his face Until a few minutes later.

"Heh...look at me crying like some sissy..." Renji snorted.

Renji replayed the sence over and Over making his heart ache like crazy and cry too. He left the scene so quickly he didn't hear Rukia response.

*Back to Ichigo & Rukia*

"Ichigo... I'm... sorry I love someone else... I'll never return your love I'm really sorry... I hope we can still be friends."

Ichigo felt heart-broken being rejected but he sucked in the pain and he tried to keep tears free breaking free.

"It's alright. Renji is the one you love eh?." Ichigo said as he tried to hide the pain in his voice.

"Yeah. Speaking of Renji have you seen him? I've been wanting to talk to him." Rukia said as she blushed.

" I haven't seen pine-apple head since the morning."

"Him I'll trace his spiritual pressure.."

Rukia concentrated and she felt that familiar warming resitu.

"Found him.. Well see ya Ichigo." She said as she flash stepped away.

Ichigo burst into tears when Rukia left. He knelt to the ground.

"Stupid, Stupid , stupid." He thought as more tears fell.

Just then Orihime passed by and saw Ichigo having a melt down.

"Kurosaki-Kun?." Orihime spoke timidly.

Ichigo looked up at Orihime as he tears fell after another after another.

"I-Inoue."

"What's wrong?."

"I was rejected..."

"By Who?."

"R-Rukia."

Orihime felt a knife stab right at her chest. She knew Ichigo had feelings for the petite Shinigami. But she expected to return the feelings but it appears she was wrong. She hated to see people cry but it pained her to see her beloved cry.

"Kurosaki-Kun I'm sorry you wanna talk about it?."

"I-I don't know about that Inoue."

"Come on if you talk about it will make you feel better I listen to every word I know it will."

Ichigo stared at the smiling Orihime in front of him. He knew better, She would always be there for a friend in need, she was nice and kind, She puts others before her. He realized who ever won her love was lucky man if he hurts her in anyway he'll kick their ass.

Orihime extended her hand for Ichigo her grabbed it and stood up. Once he did he hugged her and cried harder on her shoulder. They stood like that until he calmed down and kissed her. Orihime's eyes widen then they closed as she returned it.

*Rukia and Renji*

Renji was sulking around the park. when he felt Rukia's spiritual pressure. He turned around and saw her standing with a soft expression.

"She's probably here to tell me that she and Ichigo are dating." He thought angrily.

"Renji." Rukia said his name in angel-like voice.

"What is it Rukia?." Renji asked.

"I have to tell you something..."

"What?."

"Renji..."

Renji waited for the answer and he tried not to tremble. Rukia went nearer to him. She lifted his chin so he can face her. Renji melted in her gaze her Sparkling-violet eyes shining off in the moonlight.

"I Love you."

Renji looked into her Violet-eyes looking for lies but he found nothing. Suddenly he felt his lips on hers, her lips were cool and tasted like cherries. He felt his cheeks heat up as he slowly closed his eyes. He returned th kiss with much wild Passion. Minutes later they broke the kiss to catch their breaths.

" I love you Too Rukia I-I saw Ichigo confessing and I thought you were gonna confess too so I left the scene I started to cry like a sissy." Renji chuckled sheepishly.

Rukia furrowed her brows and said

"Idiot Ichigo is nothing more the friend Plus You won my heart years ago."

"Oh I feel pretty stupid."

Rukia giggled at his joke and intertwined their fingers together.

"Wanna take a stroll around Karakura Town Renji?."

Renji gave her hand a squeeze and smiled.

"I would like that."

The walked around Karakura town Observing people, watching the stars, making jokes and finally back to the park.

"Renji I Will always love you no matter how Idiotic you are." Rukia smiled.

"And I will love you for millions and Millions of years literally." Renji joked the last part.

Rukia laughed at the stupid Joke and they continued their gaze upon the Night sky. They were Unaware that A certain captain was watching them.

"About time Renji." Byakuya smiled to himself and he shunpoed away into the night.

**Tell me what you think :) R&R :D**


End file.
